The Hunter's Cat
by Alexander J. Mercer
Summary: What if, a cat was involved? What if, Ellis grown attached to the feline? What if, The cat was actually a test subject like Alex? What if, she was torn...This, is her story.  well, not exactly, just read .-.
1. Chapter 1 The meeting

Somewhere in the city...the ruined city... was a cat, She was completely black, her eyes were red from the virus, but she wasn't infected somehow, by her side, was a Hunter,he had black clothing, and white tape that had been bloodstained, they learned to understand eachother, the cat's name, Shadow, the hunters, Isac, now you see, the hunter was intelligent, he understood Shadow's life and the rest, but he still seen survivors that their monsters, little did they know, they were about to be seperated...

* * *

><p>I yawned tiredly, Isac was already sniffing around "<em>How the fuck is this short?"<em> I yowled angerily "**Shut up"** Isac muttered, I growled but went silent I jumped onto Isac's hood and sniffed the air, he crouched, I jumped off and crouched as well.

Isac growled lowly as I seen the survivors, I looked at Isac,he nodded, I ran across their path, I had a scar on my leg that always looks like its new but its actually very old, I limped and looked at them mewing softly "That, Is awesome" I heard the cap guy say "I'm taking him" the con said, I hissed at his hand, _**Chose...who is the one you will become attached to,**_I heard my instincts say, I mewled softly and ran towards the cap guy.

I bit his leg softly marking him as mine "Why did she bi- HOLY FUCK ITS EYES!" the sturdy guy said I looked at him and bared my teeth playfully The con pointed his gun at me, I flattened my ears and opened my mouth "Whatis she-" the cap guy said till I screamed loudly like a hunter.

I knew I attracted a horde so I turned tail and ran off towards my Hunter, Isac looked at me and patted my head softly, I growled in delight while I climbed a tree watching as the survivors attacked the horde, I heard the all to fimialler scream of Isac before I seen him pounce, he tackled the con who was lagging behind down and tore at him.

I froze seeing the girl shove Isac off, he growled and rolled over pouncing again, I closed my eyes and crouched _**Defend your hunter**_ I heard my instincts scream I growled screaming before pouncing, I landed on the gun and bared my teeth blocking her vision, my eyes blazed with anger, my black fur was slightly bloodstained from my adventures with Isac.

The girl yelped when I landed onto her gun, she tried to shake me off but I wouldn't move, I just wouldn't come off! She scowled angerily before grabbing my scruff, I hissed and bit her nose hard, "_RUN!" _I growled angerily, Isac got off and bolted as I let go and jump off, the girl kept trying to shoot me but I was evading her bullets till one hit my stomach, I screeched in agony and collasped near the tree line, everything went black after that.

* * *

><p>Shoooort I know -.- Least its better then my Bolt story xD I wanted the beginning out of the way.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 How about Sadie? NO! xD

(the flashback may or may not come heartless xD)

* * *

><p><em>I walked along the green meadow,the air was fresh, pure, untainted, I inhaled deeply enjoying the scent, the air was blue, pure as the air, I looked around in awe the flowers bloomed in many colors, I pranced happily, I knew this place, my home... my life! I laughed happily before looking around I walked along the forest now, everything was fully bloomed. The forest's perfect leaves sparking with life, the forest ground, lush with green grass, I smiled to myself, I seen the water and ran towards it. I stopped there, the water was pure, tiny fish swam in there, I closed my eyes and lapped the water, strangely, it tasted like blood, I opened my eyes, the minute I did, I regretted it. My eyes, blood red, my pure white fur, now pitch black, I took a step back gasping as voices echoed "Monster..." "SHES AN OMEN OF DEATH GET AWAY FROM HER!" "Everythings fine kitty..." "" "WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" "Stop! please! the pain! stop! stop! AHH!" I closed my eyes and screeched loudly yelling "STOOOOOOOOOP!".<em>

My eyes snapped open, I was breathing heavily I looked around, there was writing on the wall, I sat up and looked at it. _The carnival_ was all I can make out, I flicked my ear "Hey Guys, the cat's awake" I heard someone say, I turned and seen the cap man, I tilted my head before lowering down, I hissed softly "DAMNIT ELLIS WHERES THE PILLS?" I heard the con man yell "TRY UNDER THE TABLE NICK!" the cap man replied, _His name is Ellis I assume_ I thought.

I flicked my ear as Ellis gently picked me up, it was something I never felt before as he petted me softly "Its ok now" he said calmly I heard a low growling noise, it wasn't threatening but, happy I looked around franticly trying to find the source "Hey... hey Rochelle, the cat doesn't know its purring" Ellis said laughing softly, the girl who shot me came over and grinned softly, I tried to stand but failed, I hissed loudly at the girl _Her names Rochelle_ I thought before opening my mouth in the signal "Calm down" Ellis said quickly, I calmed since it was commanded.

I flicked my ear contently as I enjoyed the feeling of purring, I never purred, or at least I hadn't until now probably, I yawned as the dream faded from my thoughts and I watched everything go around me, for a second, a small second, I allowed myself to cave in the comfort zone I never experianced...

* * *

><p>Well, they MIGHT be small for the first chappys :D Dick Chappy xD nova you silly man xD I wanted to put the dream in :D on with the story!<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up after a while, Everything was dark, I dug my claws into the fur frightened, images of my testing was forming in the dark, suddenly a bright light broke through, I looked up and seen that Ellis had put his hat on my head, I looked around before noticing I was under his hat "For a cat, your small" he said putting me down "Yea yea, using your hat as-" Nick muttered but I cut him off by biting his hand angerily, "Alright alright!" he said and I let go.<p>

I smiled softly, I zoned out of the others convos when I heard Ellis speak "Did I ever tell you the time that me and Keith-" he started till Nick cut him off "Shut up" he muttered, I hissed at him and opened my mouth threateningly.

"Kitty likes your stories I guess" The dark skinned man said "I suppose, tell them when your on watch" Rochelle said shrugging, Ellis nodded "I guess so Coach" he said, I tilted my head _These humans come up with strange names_ I thought "Kitty, What am I going to call you?" Ellis asked looking at me _"no way your naming me!" _I said, er...meowed... either way :D.

"Why not Sadie?" Rochelle asked, I groaned "Satie?" Nick joked, I growled at him "She has dark fur, like the night, but dark red eyes... Red Night" Coach said, Everyone stared, even me "_Thats not bad but my name is _SHADOW!" I said, I hadn't noticed I actually spoke human when I said my name "Shadow?" Ellis asked looking at me, I tilted my head and nodded _Finally that ish my name _I thought content.

"Shadow it is!" Ellis said happily, everyone groaned, I grinned before perking my ears and stopping, one of my paws lifted up, I hear a horde...

* * *

><p>Real ending xD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

_**Isac**_

I growled angerily, pacing, hints of sorrow deep in my growls "**Shes gone...shes gone...they killed her then took her!"** I yelled angerily "**Dude, shes just a damn cat!"** Aruma (A-RU-MA) said, he was a typical smoker, just no boils since I just infected him to take my anger away silently "**To you Shadow is"** I barked at him looking at Aruma, he shrugged, his yellow eyes glazed with hunger **"Lets go hunt instead for now, then we'll find your cat"** Aruma said walking, he used his tounge to help him up the building.

**"Fine..."** I muttered before crouching, I jumped up and started to move following a trail calmly, I sighed lowly before stopping. I sniffed the air catching scent of the same survivors, I noticed a horde nearby and grinned "**Lets bring them to the feast"** I said as Aruma caught up "**Alright"** he agreed I opened my mouth ready to screech but stopped myself when I heard the meow of Shadow...I looked down and gazed at her, she was on the shoulder of the white man, I growled lowly hurt and angered, why had she sided with them? Or did they force her to join them?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow<strong>_

I flicked my ear as Ellis looked at me I felt his gaze so I knew "What is it?" He asked I looked at him "_Horde"_ I said, Ellis tilted his head unsure of what I had spoken he tilted his head and looked around before Coach raised his hand motioning everyone to stop, which we did.

I flicked my ear looking around wary now, I never felt this feeling...it was..._Fear_ I shook my head lowering myself "Is little kitty scared?" Nick growled mockingly, I glared at him and snarled(.-. I did this once...its scary sounding EVEN FOR A CAT) Nick backed away. I smirked at him before resuming my alertness, I unsheathed my claws hearing a witch "W-w-wi-tc-h" I strained out, Ellis looked at me and nodded, I bolted away towards the sound.

I seen the witch, she was a stay-still-and-lure one, I flicked my ear and mewled since I knew it wouldn't hurt me, she looked at me "_Oh...Hi shade"_ The witch said, she learned to speak my language I tilted my head. "_Allu, do you wish to die? Four survivors, three males, one female ahead, they hear your cries, they hunt you down with their pebbles, soon the dark will follow for everyone fears it, attempts to run but not you, so you must run for once."_ I said in riddles, Allu the witch nodded, she was your typical witch but...different the same time, you see. Allu only understands riddle talk, she speaks normal, but you must speak in riddles.

Allu got up sniffingly silently, she turned and ran away, I turned and walked back towards the group. I sat on Nick's shoulder, much to his disapporval but I only listen to Isac...I frowned at the thought of him, I should be returning to him but something keeps me here...I hope he doesn't get angry at me...

I perked my ears looking behind me, I seen a pair of red,angry, hurt eyes staring at me from the building, I gasped _Isac..._ I thought, I seen him crouch and tear his gaze from me to Ellis, he growled, I opened my mouth and screeched at the time Isac pounced, I turned and jumped onto Isac's hoodie biting his hood pulling, while blocking the attack, I yelped as Isac fell onto the ground while I was on his hoodie. Isac whined softly as I jumped off, glaring at him while growling, I heard Ellis and his group cock their guns aiming at Isac.

"**Why..."** Isac whined It broke my heart hearing the hurt, I softened a little "_I..I don't know... You always told me to follow my instincts"_ I responded softly, I flattened my ears as Isac growled in a crouching posistion "**I thought you were dead!"** He yelled jumping off, I lowered my body whining softly. Ellis shot a bullet at Isac missing him "Why didn't you kill him instead of watching them?" Nick asked annoyed "Shadow seemed...unusual speaking to it" Ellis said "All I heard was meowing and growlin" Rochelle said walking ahead, Coach followed silently, the two bickered walking back, I stayed frozen, the scene replaying in my head.

"Come on girl" Ellis said I looked at him and ran over to him still thinking about what Isac said when he thought I was dead, I stopped remembering about the horde, annoying clown boots heading our way, I turned and hissed softly seeing a clown running towards us with a horde following it, I growled lowly bracing myself for the attack.

* * *

><p>I know this is slightly different then I wanted it xD, I wanted to put a horde fight in xD but then what about Isac? :P.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Mating call

The horde came so fast, I opened my mouth and materilized a dagger, I growled lowly, _I am different._ I thought noticing the object in my mouth "where'd she get a dagger?" Coach asked shooting the clown first "Dunno, awesome though" Ellis said shooting another one down, I froze trying to find my target.

I found it, he was a common staying near the back, his eyes were faintly blue so I know he was freshly turned I crouched and put the dagger down, it merged into the ground immeaditly. I shook the dagger off and growled, I crouched lower, thus lowering my rear into hunting posisition, I leapt off growling, I double-jumped crashing into my target, I bit onto his neck tearing at him before turning. I jumped off and left him collasping, I dodged a bullet the same time "Da fuck?" Nick asked annoyed yet amazed, I looked at him before biting another infected tearing at it with ease, I jumped off as it collasped.

So basicly, I was leaping from infected to infected, I yelped being slammed down, an infected caught me! IT ACTUALLY CAUGHT ME! I screeched and spat at it trying to get free from its claws, it growled slashing me across the chest, I lost it there. I screamed so loud I might of hurt the survivors, I lashed out onto the infected above me, clawing, tearing,_ Killing_ the infected painfully, my aims were to cause _**Pain**_ not to kill instantly.

I pushed the infected off of me panting, I got up and crouched screaming again, I pounced onto another infected, this one was a Jockey. Surprised by my pounce, it yelped and started to laugh crazily at my apperance "**Pretty pretty kitty no harm! hahahahhahaha!" **it laughed _"Oh you messed with the wrong kitty"_ I growled crouching, I opened my jaws wide _Hope you love pain_ I thought jumping onto him, I coughed up a hairball, it was more like Boomer Vile though, It was small, most of the infected turned to the Jockey, it looked around till feeling the hairball "**Fuuu-" **It said giggling, I screeched and crouched jumping away, the charged for the kill as I landed on another biting its neck "HUNTERS GOT ME!" Coach yelled, I looked over there jumping off of the infected as Rochelle shoved the hunter off, it rolled over and pounced again pinning Rochelle.

I closed my eyes _Think! think! lure it away!_ I thought jumping onto a building I hid from sight and screeched lowly, mimicking the mating call. The hunter look up and screeched back before jumping towards the building I flattened my ears jumping to the other screeching again, I kept away from sight and changed my scent.

It growled following, I crouched and pounced onto another building, I hid for a minute then I screeched jumping onto another building, unsure where I was leading the hunter, all I had on my mind was to keep my survivors safe.

* * *

><p>.-. Seperated again, Reviews are loved and they make me add these CHAPPYS! :D DICK CHAPPY! ,0, why do I keep saying that?<p>

_**Ellis: Cause you like it?**_

_**Me: HOW DID YOU GET OVER HERE! GET BACK AT THE CARNIVAL!**_

_**Nick: Hey only I can call Ellis hick.**_

_**Shadow: Da fuck am I going?**_

_**Me: EVERYONE SHUT IT AND ENJOY THE STORY!**_

_**Coach: Anybody got popcorn?**_

_**Me+Ellis+Nick+Shadow: *facepalm/facepaw* COACH!**_

_**Coach: Whaa? You said enjoy the story!**_

_**Me: Hey...Why they watching us? We are finished the chappy! Get out! .-. *pushes chu away***_

_**Shadow: BAI!**_


	5. Chapter 5 With the hunter again

_**Shadow (I should put these up .-.)**_

I stumbled on what-ever-building I was jumping on, I fell and tumbled near the edge, my body to exhausted to run on the predator, or the hunter in my case, to safety,I closed my eyes waiting for the killing bite. I can hear the Hunter now, hes on the building heading my way, I got rid of the scent and remained silent... I was breathing heavily so I guess its no use. The hunter walked up to me and growled for being tricked I think "_Make it quick dipshit"_ I growled at him the hunter snarled but didn't attack me, I heard another screech and a black hoodied hunter jumped down towards our building. The hunters snapped and growled at eachother till the one I was luring backed off running, or jumping in my case...

I remained limp till I heard that triple noted coo, I instantly got up and nuzzled Isac, happily, just then...all memories of the survivors vanished...or...did the black out make it, Isac petted me softly then all I remembered was blacking out, must of been from exhaustion.

_I crouched in the blackness "Where am I?" I asked softly "Where am I...where am I... Where are You?" I heard a voice, I growled "Tell me where am I!" I screeched loudly, "No needs for being demanding kitty kitty, kitty kitty is where you live, the blackness you hold on your fur is killing you, change or no change?" The voice riddled, I rolled my eyes "What kind of change?" I asked "Now now, a change that will change your world completely" The voice responded "I suppose so" I said softly "Now, return to your survivor...Ellis" the voice said, suddenly the room brightened up with memories of Ellis, I crouched unsure "Then, get bitten by...Isac" The voice continued, the pictures of Ellis, changed to Isac, there was one where he was just meeting me. "Alright,now, SEND ME BACK BITCH!" I yelled annoyed soon, I collasped._

I woke back up, Isac was curled around me sleeping, I guess it was night since it was dark out...or was it his coat? I didn't care, I looked at his face, knowing how to get him to bite me, I licked his nose, "_Puppy wake up"_ I meowed licking his cheek trying to get him awake, he grunted looking away, I growled and crawled out of his grip, I opened my maw jumping onto his side, I screeched lowly and shortly in his ear, Isac yelped and bit onto my shoulder, I yowled and growled at him "_Bout time your awake" _I said annoyed at his quick actions.

Isac let go "**Sorry..."** He said softly, we were both mostly silent then speaking, using body language more, I nodded calmly and jumped off of him licking my wound _Alright, now I just need to get Ellis...to I have no idea_ I thought laying down.

I shrugged and purred silently as Isac nuzzled me contently, I looked outside of the nest and meowed, Isac looked at me then I looked at him, then back outside, Isac nodded and walked out, I followed happily to go hunting with Isac.

I crouched following Isac's movements carefully, I looked at him and he nodded, I looked ahead at there was only one lone survivor, it wasn't my survivor so I nodded at him to let him know it was alright. Isac crouched lower and growled, the survivor went on alert, I took that as my cue, I walked infront of the survivor, limping, then I collasped, the survivor bent down to help..._BAM!_ Isac pinned the survivor tearing at it, I got up and bit onto the survivor's neck growling.

Isac snapped the survivors neck then I let go licking my maw happily, I had grown used to eating survivors since...well...there was no mice, well, none that I knew. I was nomming eating, when Isac grabbed my scruff jumping onto a building, I froze hearing a tank and allowed Isac to tuck me into his Hoodie, I watched as the tank sniffed the survivor and begin to eat our catch, I looked at Isac wantingly, Isac nodded and opened his mouth, I opened my maw and we screeched loudly at the same time.

The tank glared at Isac and pulled a chunk of cement out, Isac evaded as the cement headed where we were, I cowered deeper into his sweater and stayed still.

_**Isac**_

I growled lowly evading the tank's throws "**KILL KILL!" **the tank yelled angerily "**Yo dude, that was my food"** I yelled back growling, I felt Shadow cower deeper into my sweater, I crouched and pounced landing on the tank, I punched his face multiple times before jumping off.

I easily evaded the tank's fists _I need some help here shadow _I thought as the tank narrowly missed where Shadow was.

Shadow crawled out and crouched pouncing onto the tanks face, I took the chance to turn and jump onto its back scratching, tearing, clawing, and biting viciously, Shadow was ripping anything off that she could.

The tank snarled and shook Shadow off running, I jumped off baring my teeth at the tank "**I BE BACK!"** it yelled vanishing behind a building, I looked at Shadow, She looked at me and purred happily.

I licked her cheek in thanks then I continued eating, She was busily washing it off while meowing to herself, I chuckled, I may not understand her, but she is one cool cat.

_**Shadow**_

I purred happily when Isac looked at me, We fought off a tank! An actual tank! Then... Isac licked me "_Gross man!"_ I said licking my paw to get 'Isac drool' off of me, I heard him chuckle, I grinned softly then joined him in the feast.

For some reason, I only liked the rib area, the others tasted funny, I looked up and yawned tiredly, I looked at Isac then bit his sweater trying to crawl back in "**Fine.." **he muttered letting me in his sweater, I curled up and fell asleep instantly. Maybe Ellis can wait till tomorrow?

* * *

><p>.-. Chu wanted long, took me three hours to write this, must of been since I was on Wolf-haven trolling peeps with my kittyness.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 The Return and Flashback

**Shadow**

I woke up normally, no scents were to be found..wierd...this place.. OOOH I must of ignored all the scents to sleep peacefully, I went alert and the scents hit me full on, I shook my fur hearing Isac groan.

I perked my ears hearing the same voice "_Hurry hurry kitty, times is a-soaring, hurry hurry, return to Ellis_" it hissed as soon as it came, it was gone, I perked my ears alert and looked at Isac from the sweater "_Must...go..."_ I said crawling out.

**Isac**

I was already awake, enjoying the sunrise...for some reason, it allowed me to relax, think about life and death. **"Why did I save little Shadow in the first place?**" I muttered to myself sitting in a feral posistion, Damn that cat is a heavy sleeper.

I closed my eyes enduring a flash back... _I jumped onto the next building, landing skilfully and silently the night sky blending me completely along with my scent,I was trying to find the source of that scent... It smelled like lilacs and crisp snow air, it made me relax so I wanted to find the scent. I suddenly heard and loud screech followed by pitiful yowling, I looked around till I found a cat, cornered by a gang of common infected. The cat looked at me, terror in her crismon red eyes, it was outlined with a bright blue, I found myself staring at her in awe, I never seen a four legged creature like her rather then the stray canines that rarely came around, and the other leapers. _

_Her body was streamlined, showing she was built for speed, her fur short but held onto her skin as she crouched, her pure black and shadowed fur making it hard for me to see her eyes allowed me to see where she was, and her small body was so...cute for some reason, if she wasn't in danger I would of thought she was- Wait.. shes a cat! I broke away from my...affectionate thoughts, I was ready to assist her, suddenly the earsplitting screech erupted from her, surely she wasn't a leaper! She was only a cat!_

_I watched as she skillfully jumped the gang landing nearby I heard her yowl again, but in fear and pleading, she was exhausting from running the horde, I screamed and jumped into the air landing between the cat, and the infected, I bared my teeth at them "_**Shes with me**_**"**__ I told them, they backed away and walked off losing complete interest in her. _

_I turned back towards her, she was crouched incase "_**I'm not going to hurt you.."**_ I said softly, as if by instinct...and urge, I reached a clawed hand out to her slowly, she was fearful, baring her teeth unsure, My hand met her furred head, she instantly melted in the touch rubbing against my hand wanting more, I found myself smiling at the small animal, I got to see a closer look at her, a single scar covered her maw, that was all, it was fresh and I knew it would heal, slowly, I gently moved my hand across her fur, it was soft like vevlet._

_The cat's fur was dark...even more dark when I seen her upclose, I closed my eyes, she made a noise, it was like a growl, but soft and content, I opened my eyes in surprised,I used to know what this noise she made, she made another noise, it was soft, as if she was speaking in her language, it sounded like ow, and mow, I tilted my head and cooed in my way, it held three different tones. The cat looked at me, instantly, fear sprang in her eyes at the unknown noise, she turned and crouched jumping onto the building, I tilted my head unsure what had caused her to become fearful. _

_I followed her silently, she seemed to be smiling when I met her back up there, I tilted my head hearing something, I jumped down unable to stay, I had to get back to the pack...soon._

_I heard soft, nearly undetectable steps behind me, I turned seeing the cat again, her extention of her spine was raised straight in a content manner, I growled at her "_**Run... Alpha will kill you...**_**"**__ I said, the cat stared blankly like 'Yea right, I can take him on' then she made that same 'Meow' noise, I rolled my blind eyes and started to run._

_I heard small thumps behind me, I looked back again to see the cat running after me, I sighed running towards camp, Alpha, a larger leaper, he had nearly no eyes, only black areas remained where his eyes once been, he had ripped his clothing, his blood-stained sweater stayed on, much to his contentment, brown jeans had been ripped as well, he growled at me "_**Where were you Isac? You were supposed to join the hunt earlier!"**_he yelled, I flinched when I sensed the cat tensing up._

_How was I supposed to tell him? 'I left to save a cat that is now following me' yea right, I looked at him "_**I was... scouting**_**"**__ I said, Alpha snarled baring his teeth, Suddenly something black veered past me, all I seen next was Blood and a startled Alpha, the cat stood there, her front left paw covered in blood and Alpha's cheek scarred deeply. _

_Rage burned in her crismon red eyes "_**What... is that" **_Alpha asked "_**A cat... She won't leave me alone and I can't bring myself to kill her**_**"**__ I said, as if the cat knew what we were talking about, she growled threateningly,__Alpha laughed "_**Shes so tiny..." **_he said walking threateningly towards her I was about to interfer when she screeched loudly, like a Siren, it was hurting my ears "_**Stop! stop!" **_I whined lowering my body to the ground in pain, strangely the cat stopped and glared at Alpha, her gaze told him not to think about it, Alpha snarled, he wasn't going to back down to her "_**Leave,your exiled**_**"**__ he growled._

_I groaned, turning away and jumping onto the rooftops, I heard the cat follow my lead, after I was out of Alpha's territory, I turned around glaring at the cat, she had followed me like a never ending shadow "_**Look what you did! You banished me from my own pack!**_**" **__I screeched at her. She cowered mewing fearfully, I softened instantly and pulled her towards me rubbing her head gently, I cooed softly in sorry, the cat made her special growl again and I sighed "_**What am I going to do with you now Shadow...**_**"**__ I said softly, I froze, Why did I call her Shadow? I looked at her, she looked back at me, seemingly happy with her name, I smiled softly and rubbed my hand on her head enjoying the feel of her vevlety fur...I think I'm gonna get used to this fellow..._

I opened my eyes feeling Shadow crawl out "**Whats wrong girl?"** I asked softly, Shadow looked at me with worried eyes, she meowed again, I tilted my head, her eyes made contact with mine, 'I need to go' it told me, I closed my eyes and nuzzled her cooing softly,I nodded and instantly, she did something I never thought I might see her do.

Shadow sat on her back legs wrapping her paws around my neck softly, it was a light grasp, I blinked slowly realizing she was giving me an embrace, I hugged her back softly. Shadow purred softly in my hear, I enjoyed the sound before she turned running off.

**Shadow**

After I ran off, I was set on finding Ellis, the concrete was hot against my paw pads, I closed my eyes in slight pain but nothing more, I opened them again and jumped onto the building, it was ruined. The stench of blood, death, and decay was clogging up by noise slightly, but I was still able to make out the smell of cigerattes and anger(Nick), car oil and eagerness(Ellis), sweat and leadership(XD Coach.-.), motherly nature and firmness(Rochelle .-. don't ask, if you do, I will personally kill you.).

I knew it was my survivors, by the cigerattes and anger from Nick. It was night by the time I got to the safe house, I crouched and jumped towards the red door smacking into it "_OW! DAMNIT OPEN THE DOOR I'M STILL ALIVE!" _I yowled scratching at the door, I was pretty sure everyone heard the rather loud... THUMP!

**Ellis**

I was broken away from my thoughts when I heard a rather loud Thump. I looked at the others like 'Da fuck is that?' Soon I heard yowling and silent growling, I blinked slowly "Open the door then Ellis! Its shadow!" Rochelle said breaking the silence, I hastily opened the safe room door and just by Rochelle's state, Shadow bolted in, her forehead silently bloody, I kneeled down and picked her up.

Shadow was looking at everyone with eyes that clearly said 'Don't ask how I survived' Nick groaned "Great. the cat's alive" he muttered, A hunter screeched from outside and Coach,with Nick's help, barricaded the door as Rochelle took the cat away from my arms,I swear I felt a bite mark and something transfer to her when I held her, Rochelle checked her wounds "Surprising...She just gots a bite and a bump where she hit her head...I thought she would have a bit more wounds then..This" Rochelle said gestering towards her bite mark.

I walked over there with the other men, We sat down staring at the cat. I sighed "How is that possible she would of-" Nick said but was rudely cut off with Shadow's Claws, meeting his cheek "Theres your answer" Coach said, I stifled a laugh at the con man's anger and shock from the cat striking him, her glare said 'Don't even go there' Nick even broke into a small grin at the cat's glare "Alright then hotshot" Nick said walking towards the ammunotion, he started working on his gun.

I felt something crawl onto my lap, I looked down and seen Shadow, she looked at me like she wanted to tell me everything, I looked at Rochelle, she grinned "Don't you know what her gaze means? She wants to tell you what happened out there" Rochelle stated, I stared at her "How? She can't even-" I said but was cut off by something sharp hiting my cheek, "Isac" Shadow said still meowing "Look, kitty, I can only understand Isac and everything else is meows." I said rubbing my scratch.

**Shadow**

"_Look a hunter named _Isac_ saved me and I personally think of him my master, So you know how I survived by a hunter" _I said "Look, kitty, I can only understand Isac and everything else is meows." Ellis said rubbing the scar I placed upon him, I mentally facepawed.

I stood up putting my front paws on his shoulder and I licked his wound "What is she doing?" Nick asked I felt his gaze upon us, I ignored him continuing to lick the scratch till it was gone, _Another ability I guess_ I thought jumping onto the floor, I licked my maw trying to get the taste of blood off of my tounge.

"Hey... its gone" Ellis said rubbing where the scratch once was "What?" Coach asked staring in disbelief "Its gone..." Rochelle said, I zoned out hearing the voice "_Kitty kitty, nice job, kitty kitty will see the change by tomorrow, kitty kitty will be unnormal" _The voice said, I stared into space listening as it soon calmed and vanished.

After a while of talking (Nick's hating rant, One story of Kieth by Ellis, a couple of out loud thoughts from Coach, and Rochelle yelling at everyone to shut up and sleep with Nick taking first watch) everyone else went to sleep while Nick was on guard, Ellis layed on the floor staring at the wall closest to him, I walked over to him and jumped over his side laying beside his stomach "You are full of surprises" Ellis said under his breath so Nick wouldn't hear, I closed my eyes... I am full of surprises... you just seen the basics.

* * *

><p>I FIXED IT :D damnit .-. I keep getting trolled with WordPad.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Change

**Ellis**

*starting from last night* I sighed looking at the wall, many warnings of a cat, I closed my eyes "What does this mean?" I asked "You idiot Ellis, it means that Shadow is an omen" Nick said annoyed, I glared at him "She is just a real as anyone else" I said annoyed.

"She may seem like one, look at this photo" Nick said pulling a picture off of the wall, it was held with a nail, I looked at it, there was a sunset, on a building was a hunter, side ways looking around at the ground "So its-" I asked but Nick cut me off "Look under the hunter" he said, I looked closer, there was Shadow, she was staring at the camera, her red eyes glared at the camera.

I swore my mouth dropped "that explains the hunter" I said "Exactly, they work together, the cat gets protection and the hunter gets help in a hunt" Rochelle said "And Shadow helps the hunter get away, remember when she jumped onto your gun with you were about to shoot?" I asked, Rochelle nodded.

I sighed leaning against the wall "This is alot...I mean, We healed a freaking omen?" Nick asked I rolled my eyes "Least she didn't scream" I said looking at the safe door I zoned out into my thoughts.

_How is this possible? I mean...aren't omens dangerous?_ I thought _She was...Unusual in a way, but this... I never thought any of this,I can't understand her so, no use asking..._ I thought again before I was broken away from my thoughts with a Thump.*back to present with Shadow*

_**Shadow**_

I woke up silently, something felt wrong, I felt arms wrapped around my waist, I normally panicked but...this new feeling caused me to fall still, I looked around flicking my tail, least its still there... I yawned silently, or I thought I did, I squirmed out of Ellis's grip and looked around, not much view from laying down and an adult infront of you I got to tell you.

For some reason, when I tried to stand up I noticed something that freaked me out, . I screamed loudly and took cover in the blankets, though, I was still furry, I hid under the blankets "." I muttered swishing my tail frightened, I heard alot of gun cocks.

"Shadow?" I heard Ellis ask, I felt uncomfortable "Don't come closer..." I said still frightened "What the?" I heard Rochelle ask, I cowered closer into the corner where extra blankets were.  
>"Something...Happened to me" I said still covering myself.<p>

"What?" Nick asked, I rolled my eyes "A FUCKING CHANGE ALRIGHT!" I yelled angered "Calm down, Boys outside" Rochelle said pushing the three men out, I flicked my ear feeling less vurable "Whats wrong, its fine" Rochelle said, I poked my head out looking at her "Oh...How did that happen?" Rochelle said slightly startled "Something... told me to get bitten and return" I said.

I closed my eyes usure "Well, that explains the bite mark" Rochelle said helping me up, I stumbled a bit but eventurally gotten used to it "I'll find something to cover you from the others" Rochelle said, only up to her chin since...well...I was rather small in my cat since I was built for speed, but eventurally evolved into a jumper.

I flicked my ear as Rochelle looked around, she soon came up with this, a hoodie and some blue jeans with some white running shoes, I doubt the running shoes will survive long to stay white. I tilted my head as it reminded me of a hunter "All I can find" she said shrugging I nodded softly putting the hoodie on with ease "How did you know?" Rochelle asked "Isac takes his hoodie off sometimes" I said calmly "Who's Isac" Rochelle asked "You know that hunter that had tackled you when you first shot me?" I asked.

"Yes" Rochelle said "Well, thats Isac" I said putting the jeans on, with a little of Rochelles help, "Oh" Rochelle said calmly, I looked around "Do you always see like this?" I asked "Yea, how was your vision?" Rochelle asked as I looked at the guns, I wasn't gun shy so I just chose the dual pistols and some ammo "Advanced, you can see the auras of a survivor and tell if they're injuried from a long distance" I said holding onto the pistols.

"HURRY UP GIRLS!" I heard Nick yell, I rolled my eyes _Grouch.._ I thought, I flicked my ear looking around "Where to next?" I asked as Rochelle opened the door, she made a one minute sign and I waited.

I heard a couple of talking then mumers of curiousity, I blinked as a thought came to me, I walked out back and opened the back safe door (I really don't care if they don't have one xD), I bent my legs and jumped onto the roof of the safe house, I put the pistols in my gun belt then looked at them from the roof "Where'd she go?" Rochelle asked, I tilted my head.

"Up here" I said looking at them, Ellis looked up "great, we got a fuzz ball now, literally" Nick said annoyed, I rolled my eyes "Not that I wanted to be a walking fuzzball in the first place" I countered Nick growled, I growled back and I swore I seen a little grin on his face "Lets keep going then" Coach said, they seemed to take this way to calm...

I jumped down silently, bending my legs to aborsb the impact, I landed softly "How do you jump like that?" Ellis asked, "Practice" I said walking.

I grabbed one of my pistols shooting an infected on a roof, no one had even seen it "Whoa..." Ellis said, I've noticed Coach was quite quiet, probably wary. I flicked my ear looking ahead, I still had hearing and scent at least, I pulled my hood up to hide my ears since I was unsure.

_**Isac**_

I leapt onto the building and looked over the edge, where was Shadow? Surely she should be back now, I stopped seeing the same survivors, Shadow was no where to be seen, just a girl, a long black sleek tail behind her, she was swishing it like Shadow does when shes worried, her hood was up and she looked like a hunter...

I crouched, growling, she was lagging behind, I pounced and pinned her "ISAC! GET OFF OF ME!" the girl yelled, I snarled, she flattened her ears, wait what! I stopped growling, why was she different "**Isac, get off its me shadow you idiotic leaper**" she said, I got off confused, she was startled as well "Nice, I can speak infected now" she muttered trying to get back up, only to fall again.

I tilted my head, how was she shadow? The dark skinned girl helped the two legged furred one, she thanked her then looked back at me "Go, I'll explain later" the girl said, I reluncultly turned and leapt off, confused more then ever.

_**Shadow**_

I brushed some dirt off of my arm "Why did you call the hunter Isac?" Coach asked "Hes mine" I said calmly, I was used to the cat meanings so, expect some of that, I flicked my tail, Ellis looked confused "As in, hes my Master" I said softly.

Ellis nodded before continuing "Where are we going anyway?" I asked "Mall" Coach said simply, I nodded before looking up, I bent my legs and jumped onto a roof top just to my right, I looked at the road calmly "No infected here" I muttered making my way to the other rooftop.

I heard Nick mutter "Show off" I looked at him "I HEARD THAT!" I yelled, Nick glared at me and lowered all his fingers but the middle one, Rochelle smacked him I just tilted my head, was it supposed to be a silent insult?

I rolled my eyes ignoring the stance and jumped to the next roof softly, still as silent as ever, I perked my ears looking around "I hear a charger" I warned jumping down, I pulled my pistols out ready. The others gotten ready as well when the charger rammed into Coach "HELP!" he yelled, I started to fire at the running charger while chasing when it stopped pounding Coach into the ground (not that kind you sick humans .-.) The others opened fire as well.

It eventurrally collasped and I shot the other infected with ease, Rochelle was helping Coach up "Good job" He said walking with a slight limp. I tilted my head before sighing I yawned tiredly suddenly "_Change kitty...kitty kitty, change drains"_ the voice hissed before vanishing, I looked around, oh how I wished I was a cat right now to crawl into Isac's sweater... he was so warm.

I closed my eyes tired, wanting to sleep but I couldn't I looked around before lagging behind slightly again "Why are you tired?" Ellis asked slowing his pace to match mine "the change...it drains energy" I said softly "Oh... just hold out for a while" he said, I yawned again while nodding.

I stretched out before catching up with the others, Ellis right behind me, I scratched my arm looking around wary still, When can I explain to Isac?

* * *

><p>I was actually tired .-. not very long but its enough for a tired cat, terrible place to leave off but I ish to lazy to fix it. Plus, the second choice makes this a cross over .-. HOPE CHU HAPPY.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 The stranger

_**Shadow**_

I looked around seeing the mall, I stretched and looked around before shooting another infected "Surprised we haven't-" I said but was cut off by a horde running towards us "Spoke to soon!" Ellis said shooting, I laughed grinning. I shot one in the chest before shooting again, I perked my ears "VOMIT DUDE!" I yelled not knowing the name "BOOMER RIGHT?" Nick yelled as the Boomer puked onto Coach.

I ran over to him to defend him against the ever-growing horde, I looked around now aware of my surroundings, we were in the parking lot (Mixed. -.) I soon ran out of bullets, I growled and put them in the holders quickly before slashing one with my claws, last resort I had.

Ellis ran over to help cover Coach as he was busily wiping the bile off of him, I perked my ears hearing loud beeps "RUN!" Ellis yelled, it was muffled and I covered my ears, the noise hurt, badly, I kneeled down still covering my ears "CATS HAVE SESITIVE EARS NICK!" I managed to hear Rochelle.

I felt someone tug my arm and I looked up seeing Rochelle, I got up following Rochelle, she smacked Nick again. "Think before you freaking shot a pipebomb" She said, Nick groaned and I heard an explosion, looking back I seen many infected bits, it didn't faze me at all.

_**Ellis**_

I ran over to cover Coach as well, Shadow ran out of bullets, she was slashing them down instead _No one taught her how to reload?_ I thought shooting an infected before Coach, "THROWING A PIPEBOMB!" Nick yelled throwing the pipe bomb, I started to run off when I noticed it landed nearby Shadow, like four meters, she perked her ears "RUN!" I yelled, She just covered her ears trying to block out the noise, she then kneeled down.

"CATS HAVE SESITIVE EARS NICK!" Rochelle yelled running over to her, she pulled her arm and Shadow followed her still covering her ears. Rochelle smacked Nick again, I stiffled a laugh as she scolded him.

I heard the explosion and Shadow watched unfazed, I looked around before walking towards her "Come on" I said walking towards the mall, she followed the group calmly.

_**Shadow**_

I followed the group softly, I felt a wave of heat go through me and I looked around I knew the feeling was watched, so I dismissed it thinking it was just Isac waiting.

"I noticed you don't know how to reload" Ellis said slowing his pace, I nodded softly "Well, its easy see" he said opening a carmpartment.

We spent the next few minutes with Ellis teaching me how to reload, I was like, the shortest one in the group. I didn't mind anyway. I sighed lowly unsure of my actions, I looked around before shooting down an infected "Um...theres blood on your hand" Ellis said, I looked at my hand "Sorry" I said wiping the blood off.

"Its fine" Ellis said, I nodded and walked around shooting another infected, there was little anyway, I looked around, seeing the glass pans and a little bit of infected wandering around up there, The place was covered in the scent of death and blood.

I gagged a little "Whats wrong? Your not pregenat are you?" Nick asked joking, I growled at him "The scents" I said shoving him down, Nick glared at me "Have fun wallowing in bodies" I said walking ahead I heard Ellis chuckled "Never mess with a girl" He said I smiled a little about that.

I stopped hearing some bone crunching, Ellis suddenly yelped and I seen this man...or I thought he was, he pinned Ellis against the wall, I screeched and ran towards the man, I tackled the man down and growled holding my claws against his neck.

Nick and Coach went to see if Ellis was alright, Rochelle was fighting the horde off, Nick then went to help Rochelle instead "Who are you?" I hissed baring my teeth, my tail wagging angerily.

The man glared shoving me off, I growled rolling over and pinning him again, the man kicked me off and suddenly, his hand was a blade again, I wasn't fazed, just my body when on protective mode.

I growled crouching like I do when i'm a cat, ready to attack my prey, I pounced again but the man slashed my side, I growled and scratched his arm in return, my eyes narrowed I hissed silently watching my oppoments movements intently.

I seen he had a sweater as well, but a leather jacket to cover it, the hood was pulled up like mine. The man also had blue jeans, with black running shoes, his scent wasn't like the other survivors, but... _Virused_ I growled lowly hating the scent and crouched.

"Shadow! Enough" Coach yelled, I growled but retreated towards to Ellis "You alright?" I asked helping him up "yea.. he hit me like a charger though" Ellis said shooting an infected.

"Why did you attack us?" I asked glaring at the man "I had to" the man replied looking away, I growled "Tell the truth, you don't smell like human" I said flattening my ears in anger "I am" the man said.

I growled "Enough, Shadow, get Ellis to the safe room" Rochelle said, I nodded before walking, I glanced at the hand where his blade was, it was back to a hand...who is he?

* * *

><p>THERE, It ish now a CROSSOVER! .-. Hope you know what *points to the man* Number three was Assisan Creed :O thats all, number one was Shadow becoming an Anthro, and Number two...you'll find out... MWAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 You first

Disclaimer: I do not own L4D2 or Prototype, Valve and something else does, the idea ISH MINE .-. DO NOT TOUCH IT *grabs Shadow, Alex, and Ellis growling* Mine I say!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow<strong>_

-Skip time, night, 1:00 AM-

I opened the safeRoom door, my once crismon eyes faded to blue showing I was calm, I silently walked out and jumped onto the roof, the night stars blending me in, all I can hear was the wind flowing by me, it was soft, gentle, calm, something I will never be again... Sorrow, killer, angry, thats what I am now.

I jumped onto the higher building, the scents were faint up here, I sat down on the cold cement, watching the stars, they glowed faintly, if the world wasn't virused, I would of thought it was nice.

I closed my eyes letting my guard slightly relax, I heard a silent thump and instinctively, I got up then I turned around, Isac stared at me I calmed. "**Sorry"** I said softly I watched as he walked closer, I soon just ran towards him and hugged him gently "**I'm sorry..."** I said closing my eyes.

Isac returned the hug, I heard a chuckle and we both stiffened, I turned flattening my ears seeing the same man "What are you a stalker?" I hissed ready to defend. "I was wondering why you would be sneaking out at night" the man replied "The least I ask is to know your name, stranger,I dislike the fact you keep following me like a lost puppy" I growled annoyed.

"Alex, Alex Mercer" the man replied, I perked my ears _Why is that so familier _I thought "Yours?" Alex asked, I growled "Shadow, subject 7W28" I hissed, (Just added xD) "Codename?" Alex asked "You first" I said, I remember now...he was in the same lab I was in "ZUES" Alex said (Damn memoryloss .-.) "I CS1" I said instinctively "**What are you talking about?"** Isac asked "**Subjects, test, we were both in the lab"** I replied "Meaning?, I forgot mine"Alex said I scoffed "Infected Cat Subject 1" I said.

Alex nodded softly "Green flu right?" Alex asked "Don't know, don't care"I said, "I'll let you two be now..." Alex said jumping off "**Da fuck...what did you mean by the lab?"** Isac asked "**I don't know" **I replied looking at the sky softly.

Isac sighed deeply "**I should be heading back now..."** I said after a few minutes "**Aw..."** Isac said pulling me closer, I closed my eyes "**I'll come back every night ok?**" I asked "**Ok..."** Isac said pouting like a three year old, I smiled and hugged him "Be happy" I said, Isac grinned slightly.

I bent my legs "Bye" I said waving **"Bye" **Isac said jumping, I jumped down, landing swiftly and silently, I seen Alex leaning against the side of the door "Locked out" he said calmly "Its easy watch" I said.

I slid my hand in the bars and flattened my ears pulling the bar up, the door opened "There" I said walking in, I kneeled against the wall watching the door as Alex walked in, he sat down "You can sleep, I'll guard" Alex said shutting the door silently "Fine" I mumbled laying down, I flicked my ear falling into a much needed sleep.

_**Alex Mercer**_

I watched Shadow for a while before looking at the door waiting _Why is the name familier?_ I thought to myself, I closed my eyes listening to the outside world, I am fine that my case is done, but, Shadow...I don't know.

I sighed lowly "I can't get alot of sleep..." I heard a voice say, I looked over at the source, Shadow was awake...again? "Whats wrong?" I asked "Nightmares, They keep coming back..." Shadow replied stretching like a cat, I chuckled slightly, She is a cat "What you laughing about?" Shadow asked "Nothing, forgot for a second that your still a cat" I replied.

Shadow scowled "I suppose thats a good answer" she muttered I smirked "Why, to adult for you?" I teased "Shut it virus, I'm just a cat, have to adapt now" she growled flattening her ears, I rolled my eyes and looked at the door.

"Who's on next watch?" I asked "How am I supposed to know?" Shadow asked holding her arms up before dropping them, she leaned against the wall "Ask your boyfriend" I teased, Shadow scowled "Hes only my friend idiot, your a stalker in my list" Shadow said, I chuckled.

I heard hushed voices then Shadow looked at me "I am" Shadow said, I chuckled again "Well then, looks like your awake for a while now" I said "Yea" Shadow said getting up, she looked around before grabbing a medkit "Be back in a bit superman" She said walking out "Fine" I muttered annoyed at the new name.

_**Isac**_

Damn witches... I tried to help one with her injuried arm, but she just attacked me, I limped into the den. I heard a soft thump, I looked over outside, I could barely make the outline of a crouched person, I seen a tail swishing silently "**Thought you would get hurt again"** it said, I calmed knowing it was Shadow.

"**My kindness will be the death of me..."** I muttered softly I heard Shadow chuckle "**I suppose your right, hows your hunts without me?" **She asked walking over to me, I sighed "**A bit harder, but nothing more" **I said as she looked at my wounds "**I barely escape with my life, so, I settled for the darker areas"** I continued, Shadow sighed pulling my sleeve up, I just relaxed allowing her to patch some wounds up "**Don't pull this off"** She warned wrapping a guaze around my arm, I looked at her "**Yea yea" **I said looking around alert "**Get some sleep, I'll smuggle some food later"** Shadow said walking to the edge of the building where I set my camp before I met her, I nodded.

Soon, she jumped off, I looked around watching my surroundings, we had a small den, not large, I pushed a shelf infront of the door it was only a one room thing... can't remember, I flicked some dirt off of my guaze and layed down on the blanket, it was blue with a little blood stains from, either Shadow or me, I chuckled remembering when she first came here.

_I walked along, the cat in my sweater, I found out she liked it in there not long after we were exiled. I jumped onto the building where I made my camp, unsure if she was sure with this, I heard a meow and some movement so I stopped._

_I looked at her, she poked her head out of my sweater in the front sniffin the air, her ears flattened against her head, she looked at me like 'Where are we?' I chuckled "__**This is my camp, I made it so if Alpha feels like attacking me, he doesn't leave his territory anyway" **__I said, as if Shadow understood she dipped her head before pulling her head back in, I tilted my head before walking into the den._

_Shadow instantly jumped out to my surprise, she was running around as if hunting, I pushed the shelf infront of the door and sat down watching her, She suddenly stopped crouching, something moved in the shadow, I closed my eyes "__**its just a-"**__ I started before being cut off by a squeal, I opened my eyes looking at her, she was just picking up something and turned towards me, the rat in her mouth, she padded up to me and put it down._

_Shadow stared at me then the rat 'I got you something' her eyes told me, I sniffed the rat taking a small bite, it tasted wierd, she did her special growl again rubbing against my hood happily, I swallowed before relaxing, she bit the rat's neck and padded towards the blanket sniffing it then putting the rat down eating._

_I chuckled then she sprang up after a while, she was stalking another thing, I saw no movement, suddenly she pounced batting a string on a shoe that was here, she flopped onto the ground as if wrestling with the string, she bit onto it kicking it with her back feet._

_I tilted my head confused, I walked to the shoe pulling it away, taking the string with it, Shadow got up and crouched, I had to smile, I can't remember what this was, fighting...no... she jumped onto the string trying to swipe it up to bite it, I pulled it again and she followed it slamming her paw down onto it._

_I chuckled amused, playing...thats what shes doing, shes playing with the string, she stopped and perked her ears on the blanket, I had an idea, I slid my hand under the blanket and tapped my fingers, she pounced quickly, looking to bite into something before biting down hard, I wiggled my hand, she flopped onto her side biting, she started to kick her back legs onto it playfully._

_I laughed as she soon discovered that it wasn't going to go down, for a second...just a second, her eyes seemed to be bright blue, but she growled rolling onto her back pulling my hand with her, her eyes were just playing tricks on me..they're still crismon, I yelped pulling my hand away quickly, she looked up instantly worried, she flipped onto her legs and meowed softly as if saying sorry._

_I smiled rubbing my hand "__**Its fine"**__ I said, patting her head._

I smiled falling asleep after the flashback ended.

* * *

><p>Well then, I was doing what I do when I play with my owner :D though... she doesn't use a blanket, she goes bare handed. Anyways, 2 more reviews= next chappy.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Heat

_**Shadow**_

I walked back in silently, Alex was silently asleep, I sniffed the air making sure no infected gotten in, none, I had dropped the used medkit at the hospital and I stretched out as the sun started to rise, I curled up closing my eyes just about to sleep when I felt someone nudge me "Shadow...Wake up" I heard Rochelle say, I opened one eye staring at her like 'Are you fucking serious?' "Yes I am" Rochelle said crossing her arms, I got up "Better not run around at night then anymore" I muttered to myself as I got extra ammo.

I crouched staring at Alex, Rochelle was about to wake him up "Don't" I said, Rochelle grinned knowingly, She backed away and I pounced onto him "WAAAAAAAKE UP SUPERMAN!" I yelled alarming Ellis and Nick who were still sleeping.

Alex yelped when I knocked him down, I sat down on his stomach "You guys awake yet?" I asked as Ellis chuckled finding out it was just me and Alex goofing, Nick just muttered some foul words.

I grinned looking at Alex, I yelped when he flipped over pinning me, I growled playfully and we started to wrestle "Come on you two enough" Ellis said, I looked at him, Alex's sleeve in my mouth,I made a questioning sound, like 'Oh?' I tilted my head "Now" Rochelle said firmly, I let go of Alex's sleeve and he got off. "Yes mom..." I said getting up, Alex looked around before following the others, I hadn't noticed Rochelle had opened the door and walked out before Alex moved.

I flicked my ear looking at Alex "Why no you have weapon?" I asked, "I don't need one" Alex said returning to his firmness. I sighed "Yea yea" I said as I caught up. I looked around I noticed something, I had warmed up to Alex in just a few hours...My eyes widened "Damnit..." I muttered feeling a change in my body, I closed my eyes jumping onto the building "Whats wrong?" I heard Alex ask after I heard him follow.

"Nothing, I suppose you know" I said calmly "Know what?" Alex asked "You know, about cats?"I asked Alex stayed silent for a while "Oh" He said "Yea...All I know the hunter's kept pouncing on me last time, charged by alot of chargers, and a tank chased me around" I said listing what happened last time I was inheat "That must suck" Alex said as I jumped onto the next building instinctively, Alex followed calmly "Don't mind if I'm over affectionate" I said calmly "Nope, not at all" Alex said, I tilted my head.

I nodded after a few minutes "I can control myself anyway"I said looking at the others, they were shooting some infected "Lets go help them" I said jumping onto an infected, it fell with ease and I shot an infected attempting to attack Coach from behind "Thanks" he said, I nodded before hitting one with my pistol then shooting it with another, I heard something and looked over at Alex, he was slashing them down with...claws? da fuck is wrong with the dude?

I shook my head ignoring him as I shot another, I ducked when an infected literally came flying at me, I glared at Alex flattening my ears, he had a smirk, I growled unsheathing my claws, two can play at this game, I slashed an infected aiming at the neck before throwing one back at him, he evaded and stuck the same finger at me as Nick did, I returned the gesture then retracted my claws shooting an infected.

"Enough playing" Rochelle said "More fighting" Ellis added, I chuckled shooting another one "Ellis, you do know theres a boomer behind you right?" I asked jumping away "Huh?" Ellis asked turning, just then a Boomer puked on him, I shot it down and it exploded "A LITTLE COVER HERE" Ellis yelled wiping the bile off, I shot the advancing infected with ease.

The others came and shot the infected down, Alex stomped one on its chest, I turned away nearly puking at the sights of...it...

I soon returned to fighting, I shoved one away and shot it with ease I sighed as we finished,I was beginning to feel the urge. I stretched calmly before yawning again, I just wanted to sleep right then, but I can't, I looked ahead walking towards the center of the mall boredly, I shot down an infected not even looking, my eyes were slightly glazed but nothing big, I knew that since my vision was slightly blurred.

I closed my eyes shaking the glazing away "Another effect?" Alex asked suddenly landing next to me, I jumped in surprise feeling my fur fluff, "Damnit...I can still fluff up" I said shaking my fur silently.

Alex chuckled "It still looks funny I guess, Ellis is laughing" he said, I turned seeing Ellis laughing, just what Alex said "Whats so funny?" I asked, even Alex stifled a laugh, I looked around unsure, I looked above me, nothing.

I growled lowly "Will you fre-" I asked before a lot of water was poured on me, I growled turning around, Isac looked at me innocently "I. am going to kill you!" I yelled, Isac ran and I started to chase him "Nice one bro!" Alex yelled.

I flicked my ear before tackling Isac down, I growled flattening my ears, Isac just pushed me off before rubbing my tail gently, I froze before laying on my side purring "How did you do that? Could of worked this morning" Nick asked, Isac shrugged "Shade...Likes" he strained calmly.

Nick scowled lowly, he wasn't really...angry, bitchy like normal, maybe the scent is getting to them? I shook my head before getting up, I brushed dirt off "I spy...an elevator" I said pointing up, I flicked my ear "**Race ya**" I said jumping into the air towards it, Isac growled before racing after me, I looked around wary before I looked up, I seen a couple of hunters, the fimailier glaze in their eyes, it wasn't like Isacs, the infection, it was from my scent, I whined grabbing onto the glass scrambling in, "HUNTERS!" Rochelle yelled as Isac bolted into the same floor I was on, he got into a defensive stance as I shot the commons nearby. Please don't let them near me... I froze hearing three growls.

* * *

><p>I know .-. terrible, I don't know the levels, shit all that,so, just say that they missed the hellicopter .-. I need someone to tell me what this level ish and in return, I can put their OC in.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 WE FOUND SUBJECT LW8

Disclaimer: I do not own L4D2 or Prototype, valve and someone else does, the idea...MINE! :U

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow<strong>_

I growled back at the hunters, Isac bared his teeth taking a defensive step back, the hunter growled walking closer, the other two circled around towards us, I flattened my ears grabbing my pistol slowly, I used my other hand to grab my silencer then slowly, I put the silencer on, I stood up from my crouch and shot one down.

Another hunter growled pouncing, I ducked, thanks to my cat reflexes, I heard Isac snapping at the lead hunter, I ignored him and growled at my oppoment, The hunter was your typical one, I rolled my eyes shooting its leg.

I looked at the two they were fighting, Isac bit onto its neck tearing its chest since it was on top, it growled digging his claws into his sides. I looked down, "ANNOYING BEEPING THING COMING IN!" I yelled throwing the thing that beeps, the survivors got far enough from it as it was attracting the attacking infected, I covered my ears to protect them from the sound.

A new scent filled the air, I turned to see Isac biting onto the other hunter's windpipe choking it, I shot the hunter quickly "**Sorry, helping my buds"** I said, Isac looked at me "**Why? we hunt them"**Isac said I sighed "Don't know" I said jumping down, I bit an infected's neck tearing it out before jumping onto another, I felt...normal...again, curious I looked around, my vision was normal, as in Advanced.

I crouched unsure, I looked at Alex "Hey guys! I found a cat!" he yelled, I growled "_Nice joke dipshit" _I muttered, Alex picked me up, what? I looked at myself unsure, I was a kitty again I flattened my ears glaring at Alex "SHADOW!" I yelled, all I seen next was a blur and I was in Isac's sweater.

I peeked my head out staring at the survivors, like a 'Wassup?' look "**I found a safe house"** Isac said I dipped my head as he carried me, I was soon dropped off "**I'll retrieve the others"** Isac said running off, I looked around I walked around pacing soon, I closed my eyes _Lets see if this works.._ I thought thinking myself as my furred human self, but instead of a hoodie, a red shirt.

I felt a change, when my eyes opened I was back anthro, I sighed confused but started to shoot down the infected, after a few minutes I had run out of ammo, I froze, I knew Isac's growl was different then the others, but this one, wasn't Isac.

I turned just in time to duck a pounce, I hissed flattening my ears, my dagger materlized in my right hand, I growled swishing my tail, I growled again, the hunter pounced, I slashed it with my dagger down the chest, it yelped falling on the ground, I stomped on its neck with ease, "Damnit...now my shoes are bloody" I muttered wiping the blood off "You sound kinda like me" I heard Nick say.

"Your rubbing off of me" I replied looking at the hunter carcass "Oi! Alexander! You can eat this" I said jokingly "I do not want" Alex said folding his arms playfully, I chuckled grabbing a finger from it, I tackled Alex down before anyone could blink and shoved it in his mouth "Good boy" I said getting off ready to sprint, Alex was spitting it out, he glared at me "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled I sprinted down the hallway "TO SLOW!" I yelled back.

Alex wasn't kidding...thats all I have to say. I sprinted down before turning, I crouched and let out a hunter growl, I froze, blade...shit "I WAS KIDDING!" I screamed running to the edge, I leapt off slamming into the ground, I ran faster back towards the safe house "ROCHELLE! ALEX ISN'T KIDDING!" I yelled phasing to my cat form.

"Alex! Stop" Rochelle yelled, I sprinted behind Ellis's legs fluffed. I heard a smack then some groans, Alex walked in a few minutes later, A red hand print on his cheek, I stuck my tounge out but Ellis blocked it. I sighed flattening my ears before phasing anthro "Note to self, never annoy alex like that" I said to myself walking out of the safe house.

I sat on the glass sighing, I never was the one to stay inside long, I closed my eyes hearing Isac join me "**I wanna show you something"** Isac said, I turned to face him, my eyes open "**Ok"** I said, I followed as Isac leap onto the next building, covered by the night.

I flicked my tail confused, yet curious the same time, think about it...its the same thing anyway.

_**Ellis**_

Why did Shadow just leave?, I tried to talk to her but she ignored me continuing.

"I CALL FIRST WATCH!" I yelled playfully "Ok" Nick said sitting back down, I shrugged boredly before leaning against the wall waiting calmly, I sighed...waiting is boring.

_**Shadow**_

I looked around the meadow in awe, it was somehow lush still, white and blue flowers around in it, the moon light shining on the meadow, the dark area at the tree line was giving it a haunting, yet captivating look.

I looked at Isac "**How did you find it?" **I asked "**I was exploring, came to it by luck"** Isac answered "**Silly" **I replied hugging him Isac hugged back, I ran jumping into some flowers, there was something fluffy and white that poofed up greatly, I heard Isac laugh I tried to catch one, harder then it looks.

I seen more poof up and I pounced onto them, landing on Isac "**Puppy"** I said sitting on his stomach Isac grinned flopping on the ground again. I grinned getting off "**Behind you!"** Isac yelled, I turned just as something flew past me "**RUN!"** I yelled, I heard a yelp and turned seeing Isac, he was collasped, a bullet in his stomach where I had wrapped a guaze around, I phased cat hiding in Isac's sweater. Isac's still breathing...thats good, If those bullets, can hurt its gonna get me introuble, I whined hearing something walking towards us, I peered out seeing a man, wearing black "We found Subject 7W8" the man said into something, I leapt out screeching, I dug my claws into his neck, he was kneeling so I had a clear shot.

I screeched in a pleading way, I heard the groans of the commons running towards the area. They were more men in black shooting them down, I screeched again as a bullet narrowly missed my leg, I crawled towards Isac and curled up next to his neck, I bit where the neck meets the shoulder marking him as mine, I blacked out after feeling something hit me.

_**Ellis**_

I was talking to Alex when I heard Shadow screech, I looked out the door grabbing my gun, I ran towards the sound with Alex following, a new screech erupting now and then till I heard a faint, distanced gun shot. "What happened?" I asked Alex "They must of still been looking for her" he replied "Who?" I asked "The lab, thats why she was staying away from you" Alex replied.

I closed my eyes "We can't go find her, we need to continue" I said remembering what Coach had said, I kicked a rock in the street "You need to, I don't" Alex said jumping onto the building, he vanished after a while, I sighed walking back I'll find a way...

* * *

><p>.-. I was thinking of putting the OTHER survivors in, too much survivors<p>

_**Ellis: Damnit...I wanted to see Zoey!**_

_**Me: Nope be a good boi and get Shadow and I MAY treat you with Zoey.**_

_**Shadow: You really love to kidnap me don't you?**_

_**Me: Well...um...Your prone to kidnapping**_

_**Ellis: SO NOT TRUE! :I**_

_**Me: At least its better then having Isac dead! :( I luffles him to much xD**_

_**Isac: You were gonna kill me .-.**_

_**Me: SHADOW WANTED IT CHANGED! *runs***_

_**Shadow: Yea... . Be happy Isacast (Isa-Cast)**_

_**Isac: I hate it when you say that...**_

_**Ellis: Hey! Can I do my lame Arrow to the knee joke?**_

_**Ellis: I was a survivor...**_

_Ellis: Till I took an arrow to the knee_

_**Shadow: SOMEONE FIX ELLIS!**_

_?: Hi! I am-_

_**Shadow: *Beeping the person's name* GET OFF! YOUR NOT IN THE STORY YET!**_

_?: Sorry! I fixed Ellis by the way *points*_

_**Ellis: Yup.**_

_**Isac: *Growling* STOP RECORDING US *pushes camera man away, glimsp of Alex putting bunny ears on Isac***_

Well...that was interesting~ Stay tuned, I am returning to my update once a day.


	12. Chapter 12 Raigho and Gebo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 dead or Prototype, Valve and some other lucky bastard does, the idea though...MINE! :U NOR DO I OWN "Airplanes by Bob FT hailey williams from Paramore" I wanted to let her sing it xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow<strong>_

My head...its hurting...I can't move, I tried to move already, somethings holding me down...What is holding me down? I tried to phase cat, nothing, I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by bright lights, the scents, it smells like a hospital, I smell immune survivors, I smell...no infected, wheres Isac? I started to struggle, I tried to scream, something is keeping my mouth shut "Stop moving" I heard a voice command, I felt something cold press against my head, I gulped going still.

"Now, Don't call a horde when I take the tape off" The voice said, I waited, I felt something release my maw, I kept my eyes closed unsure "Its fine to open them now" I heard a female say, I opened my eyes seeing a room, I looked around, the man was in a hazard suit, the female was as well "W-wheres the hunter?" I asked my voice raspy, "We can't tell" the male said, I growled "Tell me! I have a right to know! hes mine" I said angerily.

I flattened my ears struggling again, I growled angerily "We can't tell you! Calm down!" the female yelled, I hissed at her, I struggled harder, I growled at my straps on my wrists and ankles. I opened my mouth "TELL ME!" I screamed loudly, I hadn't called the horde though "CALM DOWN AND WE WILL!" the man yelled.

I calmed but was still steaming "Hes in the other room, we found out hes a rare type of hunter, still having his humanity" the girl said, I scoffed "Of course he does, he didn't try to kill me like any other would of without second thought" I replied growling.

_**Isac**_

I woke up, wheres Shadow? I growled pulling at the straps on me, I yelped feeling something sharp dig into my arm, I looked seeing a pointy thing in my skin. I growled trying to shake it out, nadda "TELL ME!" I heard someone scream, I looked around, my hood was back, I remained calm though, "CALM DOWN AND WE WILL!" I heard a man yell, nothing more after that.

I growled to myself as a man walked in with a hazard suit, I bared my teeth "Your cat friend is fine, a bit angry but overall shes fine" he said annoyed, I growled again "**Let me out.."** I demanded "Can't understand" the man replied smirking, I heard some ripping in the next room, the man muttered something before running out rapidly. For some reason...I felt a bite mark on my neck, I ignored it.

_**Shadow**_

I pinned the girl on the ground "Don't touch Isac, I swear I'll gut you alive if you do!" I threatened digging my claws into her skin, she made the mistake in thinking I wouldn't hurt her, stupid humans.

The girl stayed silent, I could smell the fear emitting from her body, I snarled "Do you understand me?" I asked silently, I growled hearing the door open, I turned materlizing my dagger I stood up seeing the black suited men (No racist intended!), guns pointed at me.

I dodged a bullet, I growled suddenly, I collasped, blacking out.

_I growled "Why! Of all the fucking times why now?" I yelled in the blackness "Kitty, calm down, Voice will help" the voice replied I paced "Fine..." I muttered "I bet your probab- (me: Shut up!)" I said but was cut off by the voice {Aka, Sam] "No no, no bets kitty" the voice said annoyed, I closed my eyes._

I woke up on the table again. I sighed looking at the man "I let my temper get the best of me" I said calmly "I see" the man said not looking at me, I looked at the ceiling, I started to string words in my head _Lets see if this works.._ I thought.

"_Can we pretend airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now_~ _Can we pretend airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now" _I sung softly "How do you know those lyrics?" The man asked "Made them in my head" I said softly I sighed.

"When Can I be let go from the table?" I asked "When you are fully stable" the man said "Stable? You mean, the entire time I was living! I was un-stable?" I asked shocked "Well, you were always using your powers, we waited for you to return, but you never did" the man said, I sighed lowly "May I know your name?" I asked "Cruz" the man said, I nodded "You know mine" I said calmly "Yes I do ICS1" the man said, I chuckled "Code names" I muttered looking around the white room.

It looked like a check up room, or something like that, when you are in a coma thingy, I looked at my left, there was a shelf, with medications, needles,all that shit, I looked at the man, he was looking at a clip board "You are stable" he said shocked some how "What you mean?" I asked "You weren't unstable, its both" the man said. "Nice to know..." I said sarcasticly "Anyways, what will happen to the hunter?" I asked "If you can keep him tame, he will stay with you" the man said, I smirked.

I suddenly heard the voice "_Kitty, kitty, I have given you something, rescue is not coming for a while, they still have to track you down, kitty kitty, I have given you phyic abilities, Kitty kitty can now speak to Feral guardian without words" _the voice hissed, it was gone the minute it stopped "Hello?" I zoned back looking at the man, he was staring at me, I couldn't see his eyes "Sorry...zoned out" I said.

The man nodded before continuing studies after a while he unstraped me "Now, that wasn't hard was it?" the man asked "Remove the actions from ealier it was nice" I said sarcasticly. The man chuckled before putting a bracelet on my wrist, I sat up looking at it "Whats this?" I asked "just to let the others know you are not a threat" the man said, I sighed, they must of changed the way they keep the people here.

I jumped off of it, walking towards the hall "hes in the room to the left" Cruz said (Guess I should be calling him that) I nodded before walking out towards the other room, I heard a couple of growls and yelling, Soundproof much?

I opened the door looking at Isac "**Isacast, calm down"** I said, The frantic hunter looked at me before calming, I walked over to his side "Nearly done yet?" I asked holding my anger in, they were hurting him, I could sense it.

"Nearly" the girl said putting a bracelet on Isac's wrist, she unstraped him, the minute she finished the last one, Isac leapt up dodging behind me I heard something speak _Why is Shadow so calm? _I looked at Isac he looked back at me, his messy brown short hair exposed in the light _Really Isac? I got phyic ability now _I thought, Isac tilted his head grinning, I pulled his hood up walking out, Isac followed _Really?_ I heard Isac think _Yea really_ I replied.

Isac tilted his head again _Walk on your legs Isac _I thought annoyed, Isac stuck his tounge out "**No" **he said I growled glaring at him "**Stay tame for now, you can't attack or they will kill us without second thought" **I said opening the doors walking out, Isac followed, I seen tents here and there, a couple of badly repaired houses, metal fences all around the place, I seen another person, he was twitching something at his tailbone, I looked closer seeing a tail, just ears and a tail, wierd...

I tilted my head looking around, there were like, half human and half ghost things, half human and cat, (Like myself) and more, there was two that had caught my attention, it was two childern, one had tan blondish hair, and the other had black hair, they looked like they were somewhere between ten and twelve, Plus they were sitting infront of eachother.

The black haired boy had orange eyes, the other boy had pale greenish orange eyes. I flicked my ear "**Lets go see them" **I said as Isac was trying to stand, I chuckled helping him walk. I looked at the boys, they were staring at something on the ground, slowly it started to float, it was a rock "Nearly there" the blond boy said, I kneeled down, Isac was back on all fours "What are you doing?" I asked softly, the black haired boy looked at me for a second then continued "Shh" he said, I became silent watching the rock float higher.

I tilted my head as they broke concetration making the rock plummet hitting the ground "What were you doing anyway?" I asked "Levatation" the black haired boy said "I'm Gebo, and this is Raigho" The blond boy said "I am Shadow, and this is Isac" I said poking Isac he was sniffing the rock.

"Why is the hunter here?" Raigho asked "Rare breed" Gebo said before I can say anything, Isac looked at him _How did you know? _I heard Isac think "Isac wondering how you knew" I said, Isac nodded "Isac doesn't have the eyes of a normal hunter" Gebo said pointing to Isac's eyes "I never noticed" I said pulling Isac's hood up slightly, I seen a pair of bright green eyes stare at me.

Isac growled shaking his hood back on "Sorry" I said as he pounced on me, I looked at the two boys, Raigho was seemingly wanting to do something after Isac got off, I sat up "Lets try to levitate Shadow" Raigho piped up, I tilted my head "Ok! Can we?" Gebo asked, I nodded "Ok" I said waiting, they went to concetration.

After a while of waiting, I felt light headed, I fell on my back "It feels wierd..." I said rubbing my head "Sorry" Gebo said I chuckled "It is fine" I said getting up, I stretched phasing cat.

"kitty" I heard Raigho said petting my head, I flattened my ears looking at him confused, then I remembered. I yawned tiredly and padded towards Isac, I crawled into his sweater curling up Isac just happened...just happened to be flopping on his stomach "_OW!"_ I yelped scrambling out, I glared at the hunter, who was smiling like an idiot.

I pounced on his back biting it "Kitty verus hunter! SOMEONE GIVE ME A CAMERA!" Raigho yelled, Gebo passed him something and I heard a *Click* I let to go to see what the source was when Isac flipped over pinning me, I hissed biting his nose, Isac yelped like a dog letting go instantly, I let go growling before getting up, I raised my tail as Isac was rubbing his wound "Nice one" I heard Gebo say.

I stretched when Isac glared growling, he soon sat on his haunches stretching as well, Man, I really wanna jump on something now...

* * *

><p>Terrible place to leave off...<p>

_**Shadow: No kidding...**_

_**Me: Shut it furball**_

_**Shadow: YOUR A FURBALL TOO!**_

_**Me: Damnit...**_

_**Isac laughs.**_

_**Shadow+Me: Shut up!**_

_**Isac: No**_

_**Alex: Where am I?**_

_**Me: NEXT CHAPPY ISH IN Alex.**_

_**Alex+Shadow+Isac: .-. In?**_

_**Me: .-. WHY YOU SO DIRTY MINDED?**_

_**Gebo: ASK US SOME QUESTIONS PEEPS!**_

_**Raigho: Yea! we'll answer them :P **_

_**Gebo: Read profile to know what we look like :D**_

_**Raigho: Yea it-**_

_**Me+Shadow: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!**_

_**Shadow+Me: JYNX!**_

_**Shadow+Me: DOUBLE JYNXS!**_

_**Raigho+Gebo+Shadow+Me: TRIPLE JYNXS!**_

_**Raigho+Gebo+Shadow+Me: DAMNIT!**_

_**Shadow+Me: LANGUAGE!**_

_**Isac: STOP IT ALREADY! *Smacks camera* WHY YOU SO NOSY?**_

Seriousily...get out... DX STOP BEING A STALKER!


	13. Chapter 13 Voices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 dead 2 or Prototype, Valve and some other lucky bastard does, the Idea is mine though!**

**I thought that would help \/(New and improved..POV!)**

**Preferred songs you listen to:**

**Shadow's POV- Young by hollywood undead, Pain by Three day's grace**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex Mercer 'ZEUS', Location: Green Street<strong>_

I can't find them...I can't...Where is she? I cracked the neck of a common before walking, where is she? I sighed lowly jumping onto the building, I can't find her, Where is she? (I wanted to put that in there xD)

I seen a camp thing, I jumped down "Found her" I muttered walking back towards the survivors, I started to run. I stopped letting my claws out, I tackled a smoker down stabbing my claws into his neck.

"Find her?" I heard Coach ask as he shot down a few commons with his UZI "Yea" I said stabbing another common. "Where?" Ellis asked "Shes in a testing facility, disguised as a survivor camp" I responded stomping on a common's chest.

I looked around before slashing another Common Infected down "Now what?" I asked "Lets go" Rochelle said walking, I followed.

_**Shadow Subject 7W8, Location: Testing Facility for the SuperNatural**_

I sighed gliding my finger along the guitar, I found a liking for it "Whats wrong?" Gebo asked "Theres nothing to do" I said throwing the guitar towards Isac, he caught it and tossed it back.

I sighed again "Well, theres an Xbox 360, they might have Guitar Hero" Raigho said levitating a ball. "Ok" I said getting up, Isac followed growling at some people rather then Raigho and Gebo who got to close.

"**Uncomfortable?"** I asked turning to the left, I looked around, so much white, its causing my vision to fail on me, "**Very, doesn't help it echos"** Isac replied smacking into a person, he yelped in surprise, I looked around again, there were doors now and then.

A few infected in a couple of rooms, a large window blocking us from harm, a hunter slammed into the window trying to pounce, I sniffed my hand, I'm getting out of heat finally. I growled annoyed at the commons swarming the glass to get to us.

"How long is it?" Gebo asked "Dunno" Raigho replied teasing an infected smoker. I rolled my eyes and looked at a wall map, "over here" I said walking into a room, It was like your typical living room, three black leather couches, a coffee table with a violet on it, an Xbox and flat screen tv, what did catch my attention was the Xbox guitar and stuff "here" I said pushing some couches away from the area.

Raigho and Gebo were bickering who gets to play the drums "One play bass and the other drums" I said as Isac was testing the Guitar "Fine!" Gebo barked walking towards the bass, he picked it up and I sighed "Singings for me" I said grabbing the mic "Which song?" I asked.

"Lets sing...Young by hollywood undead" Raigho said (I LOVE THAT SONG ^O^) "Fine" I said clicking it. "Ready?" Gebo asked, I nodded "Isn't this-" I asked but was cut off by Isac following the movements _Hunters.._ I muttered as he started to hit the keys, I started to sing after a few seconds of waiting.

"We are young!  
>But we have heart<br>Born in this world as it all falls apart  
>We are strong<br>We don't belong  
>Born in this world as it all falls apart<p>

I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain.  
>I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!<br>I see the life I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly...  
>Yes! we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!<br>Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes.  
>I hear the hate in all your words all the wars to make us hurt<br>We get so sick, oh, so sick; we never wanted all this  
>Medication for the kids with no reason to live!<p>

So we  
>March to the drums of the damned as we come<br>Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!

We are young!  
>But we have heart<br>Born in this world as it all falls apart  
>We are strong<br>We don't belong  
>Born in this world as it all falls apart<p>

As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle  
>Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles.<br>Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark  
>Feel the beating of our hearts fleeting hope as we depart<br>All together, walk alone against all we've ever known  
>All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home<br>But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts.  
>Make us kneel before the altar as you tear us apart!<p>

So we  
>March to the drums of the damned as we come<br>Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!

We are young!  
>But we have heart<br>Born in this world as it all falls apart  
>We are strong<br>We don't belong  
>Born in this world as it all falls apart<p>

We will fight or we will fall  
>'til the angels save us all<p>

We will fight or we will fall  
>'til the angels save us all<p>

We will fight or we will fall  
>'til the angels save us all<p>

We will fight or we will fall  
>'til the angels save us all...<p>

We are young!  
>But we have heart<br>Born in this world as it all falls apart  
>We are strong<br>We don't belong  
>Born in this world as it all falls apart<p>

We are young!  
>But we have heart<br>Born in this world as it all falls apart  
>We are strong<br>We don't belong  
>Born in this world as it all falls apart"<p>

"Nice!" Raigho said, I grinned "That was fun" I said looking around, Isac grinned "**For a first-timer"** Isac said, I scowled "**Like you can do better? You can't even sing" **I replied, Isac stuck his tounge out at me angerily and playful, I smirked "Pass the guitar, Gebo, Raigho, come on" I said as Isac went to the bass, Gebo got to sing since he didn't get drums, Raigho stayed with his drums.

I grinned "Lets try something like...hm...this" I said clicking 'Pain By T-Pain', Gebo started to sing, his voice nearly matching the person singing.

"Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

You're sick of feeling numb  
>You're not the only one<br>I'll take you by the hand  
>And I'll show you a world that you can understand<br>This life is filled with hurt  
>When happiness doesn't work<br>Trust me and take my hand  
>When the lights go out you will understand<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

Anger and agony  
>Are better than misery<br>Trust me I've got a plan  
>When the lights go off you will understand<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing<br>Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
>That you're wounded<br>You know (You know you know you know you know)  
>That I'm here to save you<br>You know (You know you know you know you know)  
>I'm always here for you<br>I know (I know I know I know I know)  
>That you'll thank me later<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
>Rather feel pain"<p>

"Nice!" I said high-fiving Gebo "Cool" Raigho said, I grinned calmly. I looked at Isac, he was trading with Raigho, I tilted my head "Your singing again?" I asked Gebo, his greenish orange eyes flicked their attention to me "Sure if Raigho doesn't want to" He replied, Raigho chuckled "I'm good" he said. "Ok...Isac, nice, you gotten...73% on bass" I said smiling Isac grinned before stretching _I see your getting used to wal_ _S__king on your legs for once _I sent to him before saying the other levels.

_Yea _Isac replied I stretched before looking outside longingly, I walked to the window and watched the activity, I inhaled deeply, I longed to go outside, feel the thrill of a run for your life, the thrill to be free, this place is already killing me!

I let out a strangled growl before phasing cat, I stared at the forest I should feel happy...right? I felt the anger build "Run" Isac strained bolting to the exit, Raigho and Gebo followed hastily, Why is this happening! I growled again but louder.

I phased anthro, my eyes fading to crismon, how I knew, my advanced vision came back, I looked at my bracelet, it was tightening, I tore it off and ran, I need to get out of here... "_Kitty kitty, now fight...kill" __**"Stop! Relax! Adapt!"**_**"Return to Ellis!"**_"Return to Isac"_ I stopped running behind a table, I hid there closing my eyes, help...somethings happening to me.

* * *

><p>Ok! I broke my promise xD I wanted to put that in anyways...Y U NO HAVE QUESTIONS FOR-<p>

_**Raigho: Shut**_

_**Gebo: It**_

_**Me: You**_

_**Shadow: I don't wanna talk... *sits with Isacast***_

_**Ellis: I...am...tired from running *lays down on floor, Coach chuckles***_

_**Coach: Hey readers, stop, we're all tired **_

_**Me: .-. .-. Shout out to CharredLove, aka, Dad xD !**_

_**Ellis+Alex+Shadow+Isac+Rochelle+Nick+Raigho+Gebo: SHUT UP!**_

_**Me: *scoots away shutting camera off***_

...Damn sam...


	14. Chapter 14 noNONONO

**Disclaimer: L4D2 Ish not mine, nor is Prototype, the idea is mine.**

**Perferred songs-**

**When Shadow meets the cat(Starts at when ? '?')- Bon Jovi- I'd Die for you**

**At 'I followed Alex's scent' stop, and play- Crawl by SuperChick**

**Raigho's Pov-End- I hate everything about you by three day's grace**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ellis Savanna 'Not resigstered', Location: Tunnel of love<strong>_

I sighed looking around, we been walking in the direction Alex told us to... I shot down a spitter before it could let the acid free "Now what?" I asked walking over the green liquid pool, it slowly vanished till all that was left was heat. "We try to find her" Coach said walking in a room "Pills here" he said, Rochelle walked over to him and grabbed the pills "Might need these" she said walking ahead, I followed. "Did I ever tell you the time my buddy Kieth annoyed a-" I started but was cut off by Nick "Yes" he said, I sighed rubbing the back of my neck.

I stretched trying to get my sore mucles feeling fine, we were in the tunnel of love, and a huge freaking one I must add. I looked at the painted ceiling silenced "Hey overalls, why so silent?" Nick asked, I glared at him "I'm worried" I replied calmly.

"Bout kitty?" Coach asked "She is pretty nice" I said absently, Rochelle grinned while Nick smirked "Well then, planning on getting married with her?" Nick teased, I shoved him with my gun "No" I said annoyed.

Before I knew it, we were wrestling, seeing whose stronger, then Rochelle stepped in "Enough" she said firmly, We stopped but glaring at the other.

_**Shadow Subject 7W8 'Death Caller', Location: Testing facility for the SuperNatural**_

I slashed the guard down, I was startled like a witch, I yelped as a bullet hit my arm, I glared at the offender and phased cat, I let loose a loud pleading scream, it alerted two hordes (Fuck yea!) which instantly started to run towards my aid. I lunged just about to bite onto the weak spot when...SOMEONE grabbed me, I screeched strugging wildly "**CALM DOWN!"** Isac yelled, I stopped struggling and glared at him, if looks could kill, he would be dead.

Isac grinned, I bit onto his bracelet tearing it off in anger "**Damn..." **Isac said annoyed, I looked around, seeing Raigho and Gebo running towards the command room, each of their bracelets off.

_**Gebo Subject LTS2 'Ares', Location: Testing Facility for the SuperNatural**_

I glared at Raigho "Don't you know? We could help them!" I yelled, Shadow was attacking the others "We need to go! All people for themselves!" Raigho snapped, I punched him in the face, I wasn't violent, but he drew the line, Raigho yelped and glared. I glared back challengingly "Then your on your own" I yelled running past him, I heard Raigho follow me, I could care less, I tore my bracelet off.

Raigho followed, he too had tore his bracelet off, I skidded by a guard punching him in the face "Sorry" I said kicking another one in the groin "Didn't see you there" I continued, Raigho slammed one with a chair "Didn't watch where it was going" he added, I laughed.

I ran into the command room, pressing anything "PRESS ANYTHING!" Raigho yelled "THATS WHAT I'M DOING!" I screamed back pushing a bright blue button, without realising what it was "You idiot! you opened the gates!" Raigho yelled as the commons flooded in, I sworn I seen a wild hunter leap through "The more the better" I said turning on the interphone "TEAR THE BRACELETS OFF!" I screamed into it. The people franticly tore theirs off attacking the other guards as one, next thing I knew, was darkness, Raigho screamed something but It was blurred out.

_**? '?', Location: Testing Facility for the SuperNatural**_

I watched as the four tore off their bracelets, I looked at mine and bit it off, memories hitting me at full force, I shook my head, the dark scarred fur of mine no use in this white room, so white... I noticed the standing hunter had something in its hand while seemingly to be having a silent talk, the mouths not moving, just staring at eachother. I seen her eyes, red with a blue outline, her dark fur was nearly like mine, but...not scarred, nor tainted with blood _Who is she? _I thought.

I noticed two guards running over to them, guns aimed, I let out a screech and leapt into the air, my sharp white and gleaming teeth bared for the bite, my claws out fully, itching to tear into the warm flesh of a human. I slashed the man's helmet breaking it with ease and tore at its face, blinding it from attack. Another screech ran out, the two companions in my eyes attacked the remaining man with ease.

_**Shadow Subject 7W8 'Death Caller', Location: Testing Facility for the SuperNatural**_

_Fine, you win _Isac thought, I smirked, just them I head something screech and Isac turned. A guard, something brown with black stripes, blocking its vision while attacking, I took that the cue _ATTACK!_ I thought jumping from Isac's arms, I bit onto the other guard while Isac pinned it tearing into it, we killed it soon.

I heard another thump and looked up seeing the brown and black striped cat, his body was not like mine, small and lean for speed, he had a tough build, showing he was born to fight, I instantly attempted to hold back the heat _Little help here Isacast _I thought flattening my ears in false aggresion.

The cat merely grinned goofly, reminding me of Ellis, I felt my heart ache at the thought of Ellis, it was usual for a cat to feel that when their master is gone from sight for too long, Isac stopped infront of me defensively, I jumped onto his back "_Hello there" _I said in the cat language. The brown cat looked at me with greyish yellow eyes, I flattened my ears "_Be careful" _The cat replied, I crouched growling _"I had it under control" _I said annoyed.

"_Perfectly controlled" _The cat replied sarcasticly, I growled just annoyed, I pounced pinning the cat, it rolled pinning me before Isac knocked it off snarling "**Back off" **he said, The cat stuck its tounge out playfully.

"_I am Coal" _The cat said, I nodded "_Shadow" _I replied, phasing anthro, The cat stared "_How can you do that?" _He asked, "_Just image an anthro form of you_" I replied, the cat nodded.

Raigho ran towards me, his eyes widened "SOMEONE TOOK GEBO!" He screamed, I turned running towards the command room. I froze, there was blood on the desk, the window smashed, I sniffed the air... _Alex.. _DA FUCK! I let loose a loud, angered, threatening scream before phasing cat jumping in the air, completely forgetting about the other cat.

I followed Alex's scent, I found him, just about to consume little unconsious Gebo, I phased anthro, "NO!" I screeched pouncing in the air,I materlized my dagger, it seemed to slow down into slowmotion, I pushed my dagger in his chest growling, Alex's eyes wide in shock.

Alex soon recovered, my eyes faded to red "Don't think about consuming Gebo" I snarled lifting him with new strenght, I gritted my teeth forcing myself not to attack, I slammed him into the ground and Alex grabbed my arm pulling me down, he punched. I bit onto his neck growling, his wounds healed faster then I was expecting, he threw me off, I yelped feeling something stab into my stomach. I cleared my used to be blurred vision just to see Isac screech in mid pounce, Alex's eyes blinded by rage, the fimilar glaze over his eyes that I used to get.

Alex had his blade in my stomach, Raigho was running towards Gebo, I felt light headed, I was not going to give up, not now, not ever! I seen something walk towards me, I looked back at Alex, I felt something being pulled out forcefully, I coughed up blood holding my stomach, Isac was pinning Alex screeching in rage, Alex was fighting back.

I seen Ellis and the survivors running over everything was blurred, my eyes glazing, I felt something warm grab me, I couldn't see, everything...is fading "Stay with us!" I heard Rochelle yell, it was so close...yet so far at the same time, I seen Alex was stabbing something into Isac, Isac looked at me, my eyes watered, the scent of death lingered in the air freshly.

Isac's black hoodie was stained with his blood, he collasped, Coach and the other men were yelling at Alex, he was back to himself, his eyes widened... I faded in the darkness.

_**Isac Subject RH1 'Human Hunter', Location: Unknown**_

I pinned Alex down "**DON'T TOUCH HER!" **I screeched tearing into him, he was healing and fighting back, I growled, he will pay! He hurt Shadow infront of me! I snarled in rage, suddenly, something sharp pierced my chest, I froze, pain...so much pain...I coughed some blood up, Alex staring at me with his glazed eyes in anger, I looked at Shadow, she was staring at me, her eyes watered, I could sense the sorrow she had emitting from her body.

I felt light headed, someone was beckoning me towards them "_Max...come back...Your safe now...no need to fight for survival...'_ The voice said, my human memories came back, I watched as my life flashed by my eyes, there was one that caught my attention, it was when I had shown Shadow the meadow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FlashBack<strong>_

Shadow looked at me "**How did you find it?" **she asked "**I was exploring, came to it by luck"** I answered "**Silly" **Shadow replied hugging me, I hugged back, Shadow soon ran jumping into some flowers, there was something fluffy and white that poofed up greatly, I laughed as Shadow tried to catch one, it looked so easy.

I jumped into some flowers causing the fluffy stuff to poof up, Shadow pounced onto me, "**Puppy"** Shadow said sitting on my stomach I grinned flopping on the ground again, content.

_**End of FlashBack**_

* * *

><p>I grinned softly, letting the darkness consume me, everything is warm now...at peace...<p>

_**Raigho LTS1 'Alpha Levitator' Location: Unknown**_

Gebo coughed getting up I was frozen, Isac is dead... "YOU MONSTER!" I screamed running at the man, I punched at him sobbing "YOU KILLED HIM!" I screamed again, the white suited man ripped me off of him "Calm down" the man said as I thrashed "MURDERER!" I screamed again, my vision blurred by the tears.

Gebo was yelling, a dark skinned man was holding him back, a capped man was checking Isac for any heartbeat, none.

_**Gebo LTS2 'Ares', Location: Unknown**_

I screamed "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled, my head pounding, I stopped levitating a car, it hurt me, but that man will die! I was stopped by the man punching the car, I let out a yell of pain cancling the levitation.

I looked at Raigho, he was staring at Shadow, I just noticed that...she had a stab wound "No...NO...NO...NO!" I screamed shaking my head, her image burned in my mind "NOT HER! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!" I screeched tears now flowing, I felt my heart break...she was only met for a short time, and we both grown to love her deeply.

The girl walked over to me "She will be fine, we will try our best to help" the girl said, the cap man seemed to be silenced, I could tell it was unusual for him to be quiet, he was staring absently, his eyes hurt.

I closed my eyes, I thrashed one more time before turning and just hugging the man, he was looking around still, Raigho was still, he was staring at Isac's body, I could tell he was mourning by the look his eyes had, I closed my eyes and just...they're gone...

* * *

><p>Finally .-. CharredLove's cat wanted in, I let in, Doesn't anybody love Isac?<p>

_**Shadow: Me! You freakin killed him!**_

_**Me: Its just a story... see hes a- nevermind...fuack... COACH GIMMEH SOME LIFE THINGIES**_

_**Coach: Fine...**_

_**Me: Now, is Shadow dead?**_

_**Shadow: Yush, a spirit ish with us! now...da fuck is Isac's spirit *looking around***_

_**Isac: Ovah here *Hanging on a beam***_

_**Me: Okeh then...Now out! Since...we need to get Isac down *Grabbing Ladder* HEY COAL! LITTLE HELP HERE!**_

_**Coal: Coming! *Shoves camera down***_

...Now out! And, I might end the story here... :P


	15. Epilog

_**Disclaimer: I do not own left 4 dead nor prototype, TEH END AND IDEA IS MINE!**_

_**I prefer before you read, go to Left 4 , and play Left 4 dead trailer, not Left 4 dead 2**_

* * *

><p>I sighed staring at the sky, my eyes slightly watered, I should of helped her! I lowered my head dragging my legs along, the night sky usually made me joyful, tonight...is pain, I felt something wet slide down my cheek, I raised my hand to see what it was, <em>Tears..<em> I just closed my eyes running in the darkness.

Suddenly, something slammed into me, I looked up, a young girl stared at me "Sorry!" She yelped, I tilted my head confused, She had brown hair, her eyes icey blue, she had a black hoodie on with graffiti writing, I couldn't read it though, she had brown jeans with green shoes, what was the most unusual was her ears and tail, they were white, along with her fur, so fimilar...yet so strange at the same time "Lily! Lily! I told you not to run off!" a boy yelled, he looked like he was 23, "Sorry Max!" the girl said looking at the boy, he had brown messy hair, his clothing was black, along with a hoodie, does everyone here where a hoodie?

"Lily...whos this?" the boy asked, I persumed was Max "I don't know..." the girl replied, I guess shes Lily I looked around, we were in an alley, an overturned trash can, and the street light was flickering "Who are you?" Max asked, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out...

"He must be a mute" Lily said, I nodded I must be... "Come with us" Max said, I followed them, my eyes never leaving the girl, she seemed to be 21 I ignored the fact that she seemed childish I looked around before they walked into a house, there were no scents of infection anywhere.

"Can I show you something?" the girl asked, I nodded, she led me outside, I followed softly, we were about to get to the other side of the street when groans of a horde could be heard, Max ran out to help when commons flooded our way, at all angles, crawling over fences, running past the cars, you name it, they made it.

We all gotten into a battle stance when the girl was jumped by a hunter, she had black fur, blood red eyes, and they had the same clothing, the boy was jumped as well, I did my best to protect them, something told me not to help them off.

After a while, the horde cleared out, the hunters were vanished suddenly, I looked at the two, suddenly, the girl's white fur inked black, my voice came back to me and the boy got up, pulling the hood up helping the girl up, I walked over to her, put my mouth by her ear and whispered...

"_Kitty kitty...Now fight"_


End file.
